fablefandomcom-20200222-history
FanForFable4 (project)
#FanForFable4 is the research and communicative project of the FRC union, aimed to association of the fan movement to release of the Fable IV, as well as study of the opportunities of its creation. The project assumes the integration of multimedia content (texts, graphics, sounds and videos), created by the most skilled and talented fans of the game. Project's initiators are Igor Krotov, Torionel, Roman Kropotov and other members of the FRC. 4F means the engagement of the highest possible number of scriptwriters, artists, musicians, 3D-modellers and modders, that are interested in the release of the game. In order of realization of the #FanForFable4 project in structure of the FRC has been created the working group on Fable IV, which including 9 experts, and developed the Strategy of Fable Resurrection, which describes various aspects of project's promotion (media list, KPI's and so on). The official hashtags of the project in social media are #FanForFable4, #Fable4, #FableToLive, #4F. Below you may first find out the general results of the project (the data updates), and then the particular game concepts and its specific aspects. General information Inside the #FanForFable4 project we generalized expectations of players and analytical information, concerning the period, characters, creatures, locations and developer of Fable IV. Time The plot of the coming game are usually being linked either with the future of Albion (after The Journey, before Fable III), or with the past (the time of the Old Kingdom, before Fable 1, after the fall of the Old Kingdom), or with the periods between the parts of the game (let us say, between Fable II and Fable III). Characters The main protagonist of Fable IV are usually seen as Hero, that are unlikely to happen in the future of Albion, but possible in its past (i.e. before the disappearance of the dynasty with blood of Heroes). Some offers express wishes to make the main character non-Hero, but usual man, who has been given some abilities or just has appeared in right time and place; such example has been existed in the series, it is Gabriel from Fable: The Journey. Furthermore, the plot may be twisted in the way that Theresa commited a mistake, saying about the end of the Age of Heroes (according to this logic, Heroes are actually existing and they will suddenly show up somewhere in unexprected place, for example it could be another Peter Parker in one of high schools). Some players suggest to make the protagonist evil, and thereby popular variants are ideas to appoint Scythe or Reaver as a main Hero. Creatures As a rule, players suggest to use either already existing canonical creatures or brand new ones. The first category consists of the creatures, that we have seen in the game (i.e. balverines) and those, which are only mentioned (platinum troll, sirens). Regions On this point the suggestions are generally following: *to give players the opportunity to explore another Albion's regions, which have not been presented in the series *to return newborn locations from Fable games, showing their progress or prehistory *to transfer the setting into other islands (Aurora, Samarkand, Witchwood, The Northern Wastes etc.) Developer In connection with the closing of the Lionhead Studios people suggest various versions on the topic of who will be entrusted by Microsoft to develop new Fable. The palette of decisions commonly includes the range of known studios, that already have made RPG games before (for example Bioware). Results Inside the #FanForFable4 project has been created 7 game concepts, 52 concept arts, 1 song and 1 teaser trailer. Video External links *Official page of the project *Official page of the "Fable to live" song *Arts of Igor Krotov *Arts of Roman Kropotov Category:Community Projects